When milling pockets in metal fittings, for example, there is a tendency for the cut chips to build-up and remain in the pocket and around the cutter. This creates two problems which reduce the tool life of the cutter: re-cutting of existing chips occurs; and insufficient coolant reaches the cutting tool. As a result, the machine operator is required to manually blow chips out of the cutter area on a repetitive basis while shutting off or at least substantially reducing the speed of the cutting tool. If the operation involves heavy cutting (large chips), the machine will almost certainly have to be shut down in order to clear the chips away.
We are aware of several patented devices which serve a chip removing function. These are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,686,440; 3,322,037 and 4,011,792.
We are also aware of several patented devices which serve a lubricating function. These are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,452,779; 2,437,605 and 2,929,566.